


Topography

by megalophobic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Scars, kind of???, scouts just fascinated with snipers scars, sort of?????????, theyre both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megalophobic/pseuds/megalophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaching a hand out, Scout gently placed it in the middle of the marksman's chest, causing the other to jump the slightest bit, turning his head back to look down at what the shorter man was doing. The runner trailed it along the 'Y' shape, feeling the difference between his untouched skin and the scar, how the skin tightened up and rose above the rest just a little. Swallowing, he looked up to meet eyes with the man.</p>
<p>  "Heh, it's like mountains. Like a map."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topography

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!!! my friend reeeally wanted this fic to be made, so who else but me to make it, right? it's only a short drabble, so I wont be making any other chapters. the ending is a bit rushed, but I wasn't too sure how to wrap it up??? sorry aaaaaaa  
> hope you enjoy anyways!!

"Oh, come _on_ Snipes! We've been datin' now for how long? Three months? And I have _yet_ to see you even shirtless." Scout whined, throwing his hands to his sides with exasperation.

"So it's physical, then?" The Aussie quipped, looking up from his rifle with a small grin.

"Wha- no! You know I 'n't mean it like that! I just meant that I-" The runner spluttered, crossing his arms and turning his head to try and conceal a blush, "I just thought dat your.... _body_..." Oh god, how was he gonna back this up?  
Scout groaned and ran a hand down his face before standing still for a moment, trying to figure out how he was going to word his next sentence.

"I just thought dat maybe I could explore ya in a different way, yeah? And no, not sexually, just- I'd be fine with just ya chest for right now!" He finally choked out, waving his hands to animate himself even more than usual.

Just the chest, huh? Sniper raised a brow at the other before slowly lowering his firearm to the table and sliding out from the booth he was seated in, rising to stand in front of the other man with a blank stare. It was always fun messing with the kid every once in a while, and his height was definitely a scare factor to the Bostonian. In response to the bushman standing, Scout backed up and swallowed hard, getting ready to blurt out an apology and insist that he wouldn't ask about it again.

"Alright, then. But I suggest you take a seat, lad. Don't want you to lose your footing."

Wait, what? Scout blinked up at the other, jaw dropped, before blinking. "Really?" He asked, cocking his head.

The answer to his question was a simple unbutton of the top of Sniper's mercenary shirt, which immediately had Scout scrambling for the bed, considering it was the nearest seat to him. He watched as the older man practically put on a strip tease in front of him, taking a painstakingly long amount of time with each button, not even looking up to catch the runner's eye. Once the initial button up was loose, he shimmied it off of his shoulders and took hold of the hems of his plain white undershirt, pulling it up and over his head. That's when Scout took in a quiet breath, looking on with wide eyes as the Australian suddenly became bashful and turned his head, face heating up with a slight blush and hands at his sides.

"C-can I-?" Scout whispered.

Sniper replied with a curt nod, and Scout hopped off of the bed to slowly walk up to his partner, looking him up and down.

He wasn't ripped by any means, but he hadn't necessarily let himself go. Lean muscles rippled underneath skin that sported a farmer's tan, of all things, dotted with blemishes and birth marks. But the thing that intrigued the Scout the most was the large, uniform scars that trailed across his chest and arms. Scout had heard the story of how he got them multiple times, but this was the first time he had gotten to see them here, in person. 

Reaching a hand out, Scout gently placed it in the middle of the marksman's chest, causing the other to jump the slightest bit, turning his head back to look down at what the shorter man was doing. The runner trailed it along the 'Y' shape, feeling the difference between his untouched skin and the scar, how the skin tightened up and rose above the rest just a little. Swallowing, he looked up to meet eyes with the man.

"Heh, it's like mountains. Like a map." He mumbled, looking back down and tracing the other scars in the same, delicate fashion as he did with the first one. He treated the skin as if it were fragile, like it was going to break at the slightest touch. He exhaled and smiled again, shaking his head.

"It's amazing, Snipes. You're just.. amazing." He mumbled.

Sniper responded with a red face, shuffling in place and letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Ya think so, roo? I always seen em' as an inconvenience more 'n anythin'" He responded shyly, knowing he couldn't keep his usually cool demeanor in such a.. raw situation.

"Oh I _know_ so, Snipes. The little divots in your skin are like rivers, 'n the scars are like hills and mountains 'nd your birthmarks and freckles and stuff are like forests and its just.. you're a map, man! That's not a bad thing by the way it's just-" He rushed out the last part, spluttering the words out before quieting at the touch of a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, mate. I understand what you mean." Sniper replied, giving the other a warm smile before pulling him in for a hug. The runner accepted it easily and nuzzled his face into the Aussie's chest, enjoying the rhythmic beat of his heart thumping in his chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breaths. This felt nice, for both parties.

Sniper had never been complemented like that before. It made him feel warm inside, made his heart skip a beat knowing he was more than just Mick Mundee, the Sniper of the team. He was a map, with landmarks and blemishes and rough patches but he was Scout's and Scout's only. His topography was what defined him.

And he was starting to accept that.


End file.
